


New Years Kiss

by Jestering1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestering1/pseuds/Jestering1
Summary: Kara is spending New Years Eve with her family and boyfriend, only to get a call from Cat, interrupting the festivities.(Brief Mon El but nothing gushy, no kissing or anything of that nature.)





	New Years Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Wow, I haven't been here in a while. Sorry for not really being here, I haven't had much motivation to write as of late. However, for those who are curious, I am working on Family Matters, but I won't be releasing it chapter by chapter anymore. To make it so you guys no longer have to wait an unknown amount of time for the next chapter, I'm just going to release it all together when I finish it. I hope that's okay! 
> 
> Anyway, without further ado, enjoy the story!

Christmas came and went easily. There were no serious crimes committed and she wasn’t forced to be away from her family for very long. Kara was actually able to enjoy Christmas with her family uninterrupted, something she hadn’t quite expect. 

Cat seemed to have a good Christmas as well, from what Kara saw on her social media. Pictures of Carter opening a present or two and then a picture of them together smiling happily into the camera. 

Kara had assumed that everything was fine, that Cat wouldn’t call on Kara until they were back in the office, especially since the younger woman wasn’t her personal assistant anymore, there should have been no  _ need _ to call her. 

However, Kara had been wrong in her assumption. It was New Years Eve and Kara was watching a few different celebrities on the tv with her sister, her mom, her boyfriend Mon El, and her close friends. They were still a few hours away from midnight and were just enjoying each other’s company, playing games, and listening to the live music on the show.

The hero had just gotten up to get more champagne – since Alex had drank it all, if not most of it – when her phone began to ring. It was Hedwig’s theme song, her favorite instrumental for one of her favorite people. Not to mention it made it easier to distinguish who was calling her. 

She pulled the phone out of her pocket and her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Cat should be spending New Years with Carter, why on Earth was she calling her? Without any further hesitation, Kara answered the call, using superspeed to move to her bedroom for some privacy. 

“Miss Grant?” Kara inquired as she answered the phone. She heard the media mogul let out a low chuckle. “Shouldn’t you be celebrating with Carter?” She pressed, trying desperately to get some kind of response from the older woman. 

“Mmm, he’s with his father this year. His turn to celebrate New Years with him. And please, call me Cat.” The older woman stated her words slightly slurred. Kara froze at the sound of her voice, her body suddenly on fire. She’s drunk, not to mention that the alien can hear the bass of some song in the background, meaning she’s more than likely at some type of bar. 

Kara’s mouth felt dry, she didn’t know what to do, what to even say. Her first instinct was to ask Cat where the hell she was and bring her back to her house, but she gritted her teeth together instead. Cat was a grown woman, capable of making her own decisions. 

As if the situation couldn’t get any worse, at that moment, Mon El decided to walk in. He stared at her in concern and before she could hold up a hand to signal him to be quiet, a question was already spilling out of his mouth. 

“Everything alright, babe?” He asked. The alien swore she heard a sharp gasp come from the woman on the other line and Kara was unable to decipher what it might mean due to Mon El pulling her into his arms, forcing her to divert her attention back to him. 

“Just dealing with some business related things; you know CatCo, my work is just never done.” Kara lied. She wasn’t entirely sure why she didn’t just tell her boyfriend the truth, but something compelled her not to. Perhaps it was because of Cat’s reaction to the sound of Mon El’s voice. 

“Oh, so I’m something business related now?” Cat teased, her voice was playful, catching Kara off guard, but the alien ignored it, keeping her attention on Mon El, hoping he would drop the topic and leave. 

Mon El nodded his head, his arms around her slacking a bit. “Alright, well don’t be long, the ball, or whatever that thing is called, is going to fall in a bit, I want to be with you when it does.” Cat let out a groan and it sounded as if something had been thrown by the sound of shattering glass and sudden shouts from someone else. 

“Oh don’t fucking worry about it, I’ll pay for it.” Mon El squeezed her arm one more time and placed a kiss on her temple before leaving. As soon as the door was shut, Kara returned her attention back to the task at hand. 

“Cat, you’re drunk.” Kara stated. The older woman let out another chuckle, however this laugh was a little darker than the last. 

“I’m only a little tipsy.” Cat snapped. Kara sighed and ran a hand through her hair, as much as she didn’t want to leave Mon El and her family, she needed to get Cat home safe, if she let Cat stay out then there was no telling what the media mogul would do, not to mention the media would have a field day. 

The alien moved towards her bedroom window, her eyes scanning the skyline. “Where are you Cat?” The media mogul just sighed and ordered another drink from the bartender. “ **_Where are you?_ ** ” Kara snapped, not taking the silence anymore. 

“I’m at a VIP bar/club downtown. It’s called The Bow Tie.” The older woman muttered. Kara breathed a sigh of relief. She knew that bar quite well, she passed it while getting coffee when she was still Cat’s assistant. 

“Stay there, I’m coming to get you.” Kara ordered. Without a second thought, Kara was out the window and speeding to the bar. She was there within a matter of seconds, however she ducked into a nearby alley to change back into her regular clothes. 

She was wearing jeans and a grey and white baseball tee. She stepped towards the bouncer and smiled politely at him. The man looked her up and down with an amused expression. He wasn’t going to let her in. 

“Sir, please, I need to get in. I have a friend who is incredibly drunk and needs to be taken home.” Kara pleaded. The man rolled his eyes and shook his head. He folded his arms and gave her an uninterested look. 

“Please. You’ll have to come up with a better excuse than that to get in, not that you would.” The bouncer stated. He was clearly annoyed with the younger blonde and Kara wasn’t entirely surprised. “You’re probably some paparazzi that wants to catch Miss Grant off guard and get a glamour shot.” 

Kara’s eyes widened at that, now actually surprised. It was great that a bar actually cared about their patrons for once — at least, their more popular patrons. She cleared her throat and held her head up high, starting at the man directly in the eyes. 

“Sir, I’m not here to take pictures of Miss Grant. Trust me. That’s the last thing I want, why do you think I’m here? I’m here to take her home to prevent the media from getting pictures of this.” The alien explained. 

It almost seemed hopeless and Kara was ready to leave and just come back as Supergirl instead. However, another employee stepped outside and placed a hand on the bouncers shoulder. 

“Gary, it’s okay. She’s Cat Grant’s assistant, she told us she was coming. Let her in.” The bouncer’s nodded his head and motioned for Kara to go inside. The hero smiled warmly at woman and nodded her thanks. 

Her eyes scanned the bar as she stepped inside and almost instantaneously she found the person she was looking for. The blonde hair was unmistakable, not to mention the outfit she was wearing was less than subtle. She was like a beacon in the night, screaming out where she was, ignorant to those who looked at her with interest or greed. 

She was in a private section that only a few were allowed to enter. The music was loud and it felt as if it were shaking the entire building with how loud it was, it was beginning to hurt her ears. As the alien made her way closer to Cat, the media mogul’s eyes found hers. 

Her eyes seemed to glow in the darkness, drawing Kara in. She slipped through the crowd with ease, her eyes locked on Cat. The older woman kept eye contact with Kara, not shying away from the hero’s gaze, but then again, the media queen never shied away from anything in her life. 

“You got here rather fast.” Cat observed, her speech was worse now, meaning she had consumed more alcohol while the alien was making her way here. The younger blonde shrugged and extended a hand towards her boss. 

“Come on, it’s time to go home.” Kara shouted over the music. Cat winced at the loudness of her voice, but didn’t move. 

“Have a drink, Kara. Relax and unwind. You’re always so tense.” Kara rolled her eyes at her boss and shook her head. She wasn’t going to drink with her already drunk boss and not to mention she had to get back to Mon El and her family. 

The younger blonde looked at her watch, she had about twenty minutes before the ball dropped. Mon El would be disappointed if they didn’t get to do the traditional New Year's kiss with your significant other. Once Kara and Alex explained what it was to him, he had been excited and determined to have it with Kara. He had taken quite a knack for Earthly customs, finding them just as strange and interesting as Kara had when she had first landed on the planet. 

“If you have someplace to be, why’d you come here?” Cat snapped. The younger blonde looked at her in shock, but quickly found her composure and rolled her eyes. Cat should know by now that Kara cares for her. 

“Because, I care about you and making sure that you’re safe is more important to me than some New Year’s kiss.” Cat’s eyes widened at what the hero had said and Kara noted how the older woman’s heart rate spike. 

Cat broke eye contact with the younger woman and grabbed a shot from off the table, downing it before Kara could stop her. The alien’s phone buzzed in her pocket and reluctantly she pulled it out to see the notification. It was from Mon El. Kara grumbled under her breath, knowing his overprotective side would come out the moment he left the house. He was bound and determined to know where she was and to bring her back to the apartment. 

“Uh oh, is you boyfriend calling? Demanding you come back home?” Cat teased. Kara gritted her teeth, doing her best not to snap at the CEO. Mon El had some flaws, sure, but they all did and Cat Grant definitely had no room to talk. 

“That’s none of your business.” Kara grumbled. She sat down beside Cat and leaned back into the cushions.

Cat raised an eyebrow at her, clearly amused by their situation and her response. She looked over at the older woman, meeting her eyes. She wasn’t going to delve into her personal relationship issues with Cat, and on New Years Eve no less. 

A waitress came by and smiled politely at them both. She had more drinks that Kara assumed Cat had ordered. 

“These are for you and your girlfriend. They're on the house from the owner. She hopes you enjoy them and have a happy new year.” The waitress stated and set down the drinks in front of them. Before Kara could say something and try to correct the employee, Cat thanked the waitress and turned to the younger woman. 

“Come on, you can’t deny free drinks Kara.” Cat seethed.

The hero sighed and grabbed a drink, tossing it down and drinking it without another word. She winced slightly at the taste of the harsh alcohol, but the taste was all she had to deal with since human liquor didn’t affect her. She’d be able to drink Cat Grant under the table, a feat the media mogul would be impressed by, no doubt. Though that wouldn’t be hard, since Cat was already drunk as it was. 

Kara’s phone buzzed again, another text message from Mon El. They were 15 minutes away from midnight and he was becoming even more overbearing as the time went on. It was starting to get on her nerves. He needed to learn some personal space. 

Cat was  _ tsk _ ing as Kara responded to her overly concerned boyfriend. She was Supergirl for christs sake, there was no reason for him to get so worried about her or get to the point where he’s demanding she come home. 

“Are you going to let me take you home or not?” Kara asked, growing impatient. Cat let out a sarcastic chuckle and shook her head. 

“You’d have to force me.” Cat looked the younger blonde up and down with scrutinizing eyes. She probably thought Kara wouldn’t be able to pick her up, oh but she was completely and utterly wrong. 

The younger woman finally looked at what Cat was wearing. A low cut, skin tight, red dress with lace in multiple areas, showing off skin. She’d have to be careful, but she could take the older woman outside like that. 

Kara smiled smugly at her and Cat’s face began to change from that of doubt to that of fear. She should’ve expected that the hero would rise to the occasion. She always did, it didn’t matter if they were at CatCo or not, if Cat gave her a challenge, Kara would achieve it, hell she’d go above and beyond what the older blonde wanted her to achieve. 

The alien moved closer to Cat, her eyes gauging on where to slide her arms under the media mogul’s body. Suddenly, the older blonde gripped onto the plush leather seats her eyes narrowing at Kara. 

“Kara, don’t you dare.” Cat hissed. But it was too late, her arms were already under the older woman and lifting her into the younger woman’s arms. Cat let out a high pitched squeak and wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck, clinging onto her for dear life. “You better not drop me, Danvers!” 

The hero chuckled and tightened her grip on the media mogul as she carried her bridal style. Many people in the place were too preoccupied with dancing that they didn’t pay any attention to them as they walked out and those who did were too drunk to say anything or do anything. Thank goodness it was New Years Eve. Everyone was too busy partying. 

Kara was outside within a few minutes and gave a polite nod to the bouncer as they left. She looked down at the woman in her arms and raised an eyebrow. 

“Are you going to call a car or help me get a cab?” The younger blonde asked. Cat met her gaze and stubbornly shook her head. 

“You are the one who picked me up on your own, you can get me home on your own.” Cat muttered stubbornly.

Kara shrugged her shoulders and began walking in the direction of her house. She couldn’t exactly wave down a taxi and if Cat wasn’t going to help her, then the media mogul could deal with the press in the morning about her “ride” home on New Years Eve. Though most of the press should be focused on all the New Years events taking place. 

Cat was quiet for a little bit, leaving Kara to listen to the parties going on nearby. She heard the shouts of party goers and the sound of the pumping music. It seemed as if New Year's Eve was just one huge excuse to allow everyone to get drunk and party, as well as bring family together. 

The hero was deep in thought when Cat finally spoke. It was so quiet that Kara almost missed it.  _ Almost _ . Thankfully her super hearing caught it at the last possible moment. 

“Why are you even with him?” Cat murmured the question under her breath.

Kara looked down at her in shock, her lips parted, trying to think of something, anything to say. She could swear her brain was moving, her neurons fired and going into overdrive to try and explain an unreasonable, or unexplainable, situation, without blowing her cover. It was then that she felt thankful for her chosen profession, rearranging words and figuring what was going on and how it all happened; it felt insane to try to tweak and tone down the truth while still being truthful. She could feel something close to headache coming on, even if those were always lessened in effect due to her unique physiology. She never felt more thankful for her alien constitution than when those kind of instances happened, however few.

The alien looked down at the ground, refusing to look at Cat. “If we’re being open right now, let me answer your question with a question of my own. Why did you come back?” Kara inquired. Cat sucked in a breath, and looked towards the sky. 

“I came back for you.” The media mogul stated.

This revelation shocked Kara to the point where she was no longer walking, just standing in the middle of the sidewalk. Not to mention how much conviction Cat’s voice held. She wasn’t lying. She had came back for her. How did Kara not realize it sooner?

The media mogul let out a huff and wriggled her way out of Kara’s arms. She somehow managed to land on her feet. She stumbled a bit, trying to keep her balance, she was still drunk after all, but it seemed that their walk had sobered her up a bit. 

“Now answer my damn question, Kiera.” Cat snapped. The younger woman met her eyes, ignoring the incorrect name. The older blonde only called her that when she was upset or angry at her, and it was clear on Cat’s face how frustrated she was. 

“…” Kara was quiet for a moment, considering her words. “At the beginning, it was because he reminded me of myself, then, it grew when I finally fully grasped that he was more like me than anyone else.

“You see,” the alien sighed, stepping closer to Cat and looking at the ground before going back to those alluring eyes, “ _ he _ could take me whole, and not be hurt, and that, in and of itself, made me relieved.”

She wiped the mogul’s tears before they fell; it was also a ploy to prevent the woman from running away, and it worked. “But after a while, the comfort and safety that he provided, since he is so like me, made me push away and before I realized, the feelings that had been there weren’t there anymore.

“The ones that I had been hiding, in favor for appearing more normal,” she laughed at her own words and cleared her own eyes from moist with her free hand, “I should just embrace that fact, shouldn’t I, Cat?”

“Yes,” Cat replied, relief evident. “So what are you trying to tell me?”

“That you’re right.” Kara whispered while she looked down at the older blonde. “You’re always right, Cat Grant.”

The hero’s heart was pounding against her chest, threatening to burst out of it. Was she really about to jump off the cliff that she’d been dangling over for the past two years? These feelings she’s had for Cat, the ones she buried so deep and in the end, used Mon El to run away from. 

The sudden scream of fireworks being shot off forced them to turn their attention elsewhere. Kara pulled her phone out, noting that she had 16 new messages from her soon to be ex boyfriend and that it was officially midnight. Cat looked back at Kara and raised an eyebrow. 

“Looks like you missed that New Year's kiss.” She stated. It seemed as if she was proud of that fact. Kara chuckled and rolled her eyes at the media moguls comment. 

“Well that can be easily changed.” Kara pointed out. She was growing bolder due to media moguls words. Cat looked at her in shock, but quickly found her composure. She grinned at the younger woman and placed her hands on her hips. “Besides, it’s still midnight.” 

“You do owe me for my previous slip, thinking that I was wrong about everything,” Cat replied darkly.

The hero moved closer to the older woman, her hand still cupping her face finally to be of use. She waited for a moment, seeing if the older woman would try to pull away at all. Thankfully she stayed, something Kara was happy to see. 

Without letting herself hesitate any further, she leaned in, capturing Cat’s lips with her own. The media mogul’s lips were soft against hers, and when the older woman gasped in surprise, it allowed the alien to deepen their kiss. 

Though there were fireworks blasting off in the distance, they didn’t need them. They were creating their own personal fireworks. The older blondes grip tightened on her, pulling herself flush against Kara and the fireworks they created only seemed to get louder. 

The younger woman let her hands wander, landing on the CEO’s ass and happily giving it a small squeeze. Cat let out another gasp, but eventually grinned at the alien’s audacity and tugged on her hair to get a better angle to kiss her. 

Despite the fact that there was no longer any space between them, Cat still tried to pull herself closer to Kara. This wasn’t enough for either of them. The younger woman’s skin ached for Cat’s, her hands roaming freely among the older woman’s pearly skin. 

A bright flash in front of them made Kara falter, her body tense and ready to burst into action. She saw the man out of the corner of her eye and the camera he had wrapped around his neck was unmistakable. 

**_Paparazzi._ **

Kara growled and pulled away from Cat, getting ready to crush his camera in her hands. She took a step for him, but the older woman’s slender fingers cupped her face and made her look at the woman in her arms. 

“Don’t stop kissing me.” She ordered, her voice just slightly cracking at the end of her sentence. Kara frowned and combed a hand through Cat’s hair. 

“But Cat… the headlines tomorrow and the paparazzi ––”

“Can go fuck themselves. I’ll handle it tomorrow, but don’t you dare stop kissing me, Kara Danvers.” Kara smiled and pressed her forehead against the media moguls. 

“And Carter?” 

“Will understand.” Cat promised, “I swear, that boy loves you almost as much as he does me, if not,  _ perhaps _ , more. Certainly more than he loves that man he calls father.” The flashes from the camera only seemed to get worse as more paparazzi made their way onto the scene, but Kara focused on the older blondes pounding heartbeat. 

“As you wish, media queen.” The alien’s smile widened when she saw Cat roll her eyes, but the older blonde was soon too preoccupied to care.

Just to be extra, like the media queen herself, Kara dipped Cat as she kissed her. If the media was going to take photos of their first kiss, she might as well make it interesting. Besides, free shots of a very commemorative moment on a commemorative eve, for them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Morning after is coming soon!


End file.
